


Full Course

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [43]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, F!Prowl, F/M, Feeding, Gangbang, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl is very hungry.  And her servants are more than willing to help her get full meal tonight.





	Full Course

 

"You're so beautiful, Mistress.  So perfect..."

 

Sentimentality was never her thing.  But Prowl didn't mind it so much as Long Haul leaned back to rock in and out of her body.  She had gone so many years feeding off of men that had just fucked her until they came that this was a nice change.

 

Still, she was hungry and she did want him to hurry up.

 

With a snap of her feet, she pulled the man in and leaned up to meet him halfway for a kiss.  And turned quickly into a deep one as the human got the message and began to move faster.

 

Long Haul would never make his Mistress unhappy.  And if she wanted it now, he would give it to her now.

 

Prowl's eyes rolled back when she felt the man cum inside her.  As she took in his delicious and sweet essence, Long Haul gently laid her back down on her bed before he waited until he was finished to remove himself from her.  Never pull out before you finish.  Just like Mistress told them.

 

Once he crawled off the bed, Scavenger, who was patiently waiting on the side, crawled to move to his Mistress.  He was next on the list and he had something special for her.

 

Prowl could feel the bed moving as she heard the youngest of the five brothers crawl to her.  Scavenger was like a little puppy, always eager to please his mistress.  Most likely he would be sweet and all as he put it in and then work quickly to feed her.

 

She did not expect to feel his breath at her leaking pussy.

 

"Wh-?!" She arched back as his mouth started to suck at her pussy like a child at its mother's breast, "S-Scavenger!  What are you do-?"

 

Not only did the succubus not sense a pair of hands grabbing her head until it was too late, but she was unaware of what was happening until she had already been leaned back to have a cock pushed into her open mouth.

 

Just as she had gotten her bearings, she could hear a familiar chuckle.

 

"It's alright, Mistress.  Scavenger will feed ya, but he wants to play a little first.  But I've got your meal right here."

 

Only Mixmaster would have thought of something like this.  But she should have expected it.  He did like to use her mouth over her other orifices, but she preferred the other two to her mouth.

 

Still, she was getting some pleasure out of Scavenger's now full out eating of her pussy.  She might as well enjoy a meal while she was at it.

 

And as she began to suck at Mixmaster's cock, she could overhear the others talking.

 

"Mistress is hungrier than usual tonight."

 

"Probably because she sparred all afternoon with you and Bonecrusher, Scrapper."

 

"Yeah... she threw me down a couple of times hard.  Still sore in my back."

 

"That was kinda hot though when she pushed you to the ground."

 

"Yeah.  I was hoping she would take me there though-"

 

"Bonecrusher, you know that Mistress keeps her workouts and feedings separate."

 

"I know!  I was just saying."

 

Scrapper sighed. “We can ask Mistress to try out the idea another time," Prowl came into Scavenger's mouth as she felt the bed sink again, "Let's just focus on getting her fed tonight.  She was rather tired after sparring."

 

"So why didn't you feed her after you took her back to her room?" Mixmaster spoke as he tightened his grip in her hair.

 

"Because she had said she would have us all tonight," Prowl had to grip Mixmaster's hips as she found her body being lifted up.  Soon, her back was held up as Scavenger's cock filled her pussy in one thrust.

 

"Glad you didn't.  Otherwise she'd be too full for us tonight."

 

"She would have still had room for you, Bonecrusher.  You and your big fat cock are her main course."

 

"Enough, you two," Scrapper helped Prowl find her balance spit roasted between the two brothers, "Mistress is hungry and she's more than willing to have you both multiple times.  Let's just make her happy and we'll all get what we want.  Alright?"

 

As she heard them all agree, Prowl quickly felt the pace increase before she was filled on both ends with cum.

 

Despite her emptiness as they removed themselves from her, the succubus smiled as she felt the bed sink even further.

 

Things were about to get more intense... and she loved it when her men decided to pull the gloves off.

 

END


End file.
